Snow Cat
by OniAkamari
Summary: Due to the craziness of the Sohma home, Kyo offers to pick up the princess of the house on one of the snowiest days. Will he be able to show his feelings or forever be a scaredy cat? Told from Kyo's P.o.V


**Author's Note:** This is really old like...two years old " Oh well i still think it came out nice. Some more fluffy KyoTohru-ness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or any of the characters although I do own a kitty

* * *

Snow fell lightly in the streets across Japan, small children playing, couples cuddling in the parks, and then there was me, a teen on a rampage angry at the world. My hands were shoved in my coat pockets and my face hidden by my hood gave me the 'don't mess with me look' I owned. My name is Kyo Sohma, and I hate the snow and rats who fall ill.

Damn the snow. The snow and rain were out to get me. Everyone knew it and yet I was the one going to fetch the princess on this wonderfully freezing day. Yuki had to be a weakling and be sick on the few days it was his turn to walk Tohru home. He only came during the wet weather when I remained indoors or at the dojo longer.

With the damn rat sick that only left a varaity of characters to escort her home, none of them were qualified in this act. Shigure was home, avoiding work, and if he had come he may have been distracted by high school girls or taken Tohru on some crazy scheme to escape his deadline.

Hatori, Haru and Momoji had come to visit Yuki and neither of them were capable. I would have felt fine knowing Hatori was picking up the princess like he offered, but Ayame had came bouncing over to visit his brother and wanted to join him. I hissed at that answer. Momoji couldn't get her, the two of them were likely to be mugged together, wait no they would just hand over their money to strangers. That left Haru, another psycho of my screwed up family. If he went, only the gods would know what he would do. If he went black, like that one day during the marathon run, I think I would have to comit murder.

Face the snow or leave Tohru in the hands my screwed up relations, I took the snow and shocked everyone in Shigure's house tonight. No one thought I would go, no one bothered to ask me. But that's because no one knows how I feel about Tohru.

I walked down the street glaring at the people who stared at me go by. Damn Momiji's father for building his offfice on the opposite side of town. I continued to walk, staring at my feet as I kicked snow when I bumped into to something. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and surrounded by a cloud of smoke. "Shit," I cursed trying to get out of dodge when I heard her voice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Kyo-kun is that you?" she called out as the clouds drifted away. I looked up, my orange ears tilted back. There we were, Tohru Honda kneeling in the snow talking to the orange cat that it is me, gods my life is screwed up.

"Yeah it's me. And you should watch where you're going next time!" I growled but stopped when I saw her face. It was sad and sorry and damn if I wasn't a cat I would have hugged her, but that would result in me being a cat anyway...Did I mention my life was screwed up? Why was I yelling at the only person I cared about and that cared for me? Man, sometimes I can be a total jerk.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I'll be more careful next time," Tohru said kindly as she picked up my clothes that were now in a pile in the snow and not fit to be worn.

"No, no, don't be sorry. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry Tohru."

She looked at me with sparkles in her eyes. "I forgive you Kyo-kun, I know the snow gets to you." She smiled and looked from me to my clothes. "So when do you think you'll change ba-" she paused as the clouds came again and there I was, standing naked in the snow. She squeaked, closed her eyes, and handed me my clothes.

"Thanks," I mummbled pulling on my clothes as fast as I could. Once dressed I looked at her and she smiled. "I'm not sure if we should head home just yet."

She looked at my confused, well I think she was confused she wears that look a lot. "Everyone is at the house and it's insane, plus Kagura should be there too now," I shivered at the thought of going home and finding her, Ayame, and Haru in the same house. Tohru would be a sitting duck since Kagura would be keeping me busy the whole time. Best if we delayed going home.

Tohru nodded and smiled. "Where do you want to go?" she asked me. Like I knew. I wanted a bed and blanket but would I be getting that, nope because my family is insane.

"Anywhere, its up to you. I couldn't really care, I just refuse to go home to see them," I tried to hide in my coat, it was freezing and right about now I was wishing I could hug Tohru without consequence.

"How about the park? The sakura trees are so pretty in the snow this time of year," Tohru smiled. She was the only pretty thing I would notice in the park.

I nodded and side by side we went down the park, almost like a date. Not as a couple like I wanted, but friends, just friends. Why was I thinking this was like a date anyway? We could only walk next to each other, if I tried to hug her I'd be a cat again and people would see and blah blah blah, Akito would have my head and the consequences racked up from there, all from a simple hug.

She stopped walking to look up at a tree, the snowy canopy giving us the impression we were hidden from the sky, almost hidden from the world.

Tohru smiled at me before speaking, "My mom used to tell me that if you walked under the trees with someone, and no snow falls on either one of you the whole time, it means you were destined to be together. While we were walking I saw alot of people hit by the snowy canopy, but you and I have been safe the entire time." She looked up at me and smiled softly, and for once I think her expression was void of that clueless look.

Without realizing it I took a step forward so that we were looking directly at each other only inches apart. She tilted her head up to look at me and from there, I don't know what came over me but I bent my head down and kissed her. It was bliss. Akito could have showed up right there and then and told me I would forever lead the life of a cat, and I wouldn't have cared.

"Kyo-kun," she squeaked softly, her voice was so cute and gods if it wasn't for the whole turn to a cat thing I would have picked her up and held her forever. Instead I decided to kiss her again, my hands rested on her hips and her arms made their way to rest on my shoulder. We were still seperated, but just enough so that no clouds would ruin it for us.

We broke the kiss and looked at each other, remaining standing there so close yet so far. "Tohru, I love you," I whispered and her eyes lit up.

"Kyo-kun, I love you too," she whispered back. Before either of us realized we had gone from friends to more, and currently I was going to go to cat, seeing as she somehow lost her balance and fell into my arms. Well now I was in hers, least I'm a cute cat.

"Kyo-kun?" she asked looking at me in her arms. I looked back as my responce for her to continue. "Do you think I could carry you home this way?"

I purred loudly and nodded. "I'd like that." And so she put my clothes in her backbag and cradled me in her arms as we went back home. Home, the building filled with idiots, but they were my idiots and right now nothing was stopping my happiness of being with Tohru at last. She nearly dropped me in the snow twice, and once succeeded, but even that wasn't getting me angry.

I am Kyo Sohma, the 13th zodiac, the year of the cat, the cursed amongst curses, and I was in love. She is Tohru Honda, an orphened girl who lived in the woods and learned of a secret amongst secrets, and she was mine.


End file.
